


Old Traditions And New Applications

by Bam4Me



Series: Just Helping Out [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Bruce, Beta!Clint, Beta!Pepper, Beta/Omega, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Rhodey, Omega!Steve, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega/Omega, alpha!Phil, omega!Peter, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Steve was growing up, omegas spending a heat together was just friends helping each other out. Encouraged even. Sex wasn't a bad thing, but omegas were very fertile, it was best to keep things safe. Now days, sex usually means starting a relationship, and falling in love, no matter your designation. Tony Stark doesn't think that way though. He's just as helpful an omega as Steve ever met before. It's nice to have helpful friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Traditions And New Applications

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at gayestblogonthesite.tumblr.com

Tony was actually in bed for once when Steve came into his room that night. Weird, Tony wasn’t even sleeping, just restlessly turning under the covers, when his door was pushed open. He was about to tell whoever it was to get out before he threw something at them, when he smelled them.

 

Steve...

 

Steve… in heat…

 

Oh, that explained why his suppressants had fucked up then.

 

Tony usually never took too high of a dose, because they tended to make him stomach cramp, and it was a _daily_ pill, and so that wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. But, if Steve had been living with him for as long as he had, then their heats were going to sync up together, as is usual for multiple omegas living together.

 

If Steve was in heat now, both him being in heat himself (even under the suppressants) and being around another omega in heat right now, would easily send him into his.

 

Shit, now he needed to up his suppressant doses.

 

Well… he could go without. It’s not like heat was the most painful thing in the world. Far from it. He mostly just hated being constantly followed around like a puppy. Not like he didn’t have admirers while not in heat, he just didn’t like the creepy ones when he _was_.

 

Steve slipped into the bed next to him with a soft noise in his throat. They were both at that stage where their heat was more of an annoyance than anything. The body clearing itself out while making more hormones than ever. Tony groaned softly and turned over to rub his face into Steve’s upper arm.

 

“You’re not on suppressants, are you?”

 

Steve made an annoyed answering noise, “My body processes them too fast. I have to take three pills a day, in doses too high to possibly be safe, just to make it _kind of_ work, and it still gives me the stomach ache.”

 

Tony made a noise as if the very idea offended him. “That sucks. Guess I’m either going to have to double my dose, or stop taking them all together.”

 

Steve rolled over fully so he could look at him, both their faces lit up by the arch reactor. “You don’t have to stop taking them. Can’t you just take another brand?”

 

Tony shook his head, looking annoyed, “I’m allergic to too many of them to take another. The ones I’m not allergic to, are pretty much useless to me.”

 

Steve was quiet for a minute, “I… I could, move out-“

 

“No! You think I want to live in a tower with a bunch of annoying betas and alphas? You’re my closest friend here. You know, what with Rhodey being off in Colorado right now, and Pepper off running my company. Ugh, too much alpha musk around here as it is. Smells like a locker room in the gym most of the time.”

 

Steve laughed and leaned forward to press his nose into Tony’s hair. “Then stop taking them. We can be badass omegas together and make them all trip over themselves to answer our beck and call.”

 

Tony snickered, thinking of the last time he had gone into heat (before they had all moved in together) and he’d had to be at a meeting at SHIELD. He’d been surprised to learn that apparently, deaf people (Clint) really _did_ have a higher sense of smell along with the rest of their senses, when the other man had just about done anything just to get Tony’s attention that day.

 

Tony was actually very well known around the bases for having such a high pheromone count that he usually had most alphas at his beck and call when they _weren’t_ in heat.

 

Though, oddly enough, he had still yet to get Phil to look his way for a few seconds before seeming bored with him again. Probably because he was so grossly in love with Clint that it was clouding his judgment. Obviously. Though, there was that one time he’d gotten a very inconvenient boner in front of Doctor Doom when Steve had been shot up with pheromone enhancers in the field, which had made Tony avoid him for a week, and Clint laugh like a baby hyena.

 

Nat still didn’t react to his omega charms, but she seemed to have a soft spot for him, so that was nice. She liked baking with Steve though. Bruce though… he said he couldn’t smell pheromones before the Hulk had come out, but now days, Tony finds him getting a little bit close when Tony’s usual heat time comes by, breathing in deep like the scent had intoxicated him.

 

Hulk seemed to like omega scents. Tony didn’t blame him, though, he did give the Hulk a stern talking to when he caught him scenting Spiderman in the streets one day, because as far as he knew, Parker was very much underage, and very much one of Phil’s students, and he’s pretty sure Phil would chop off Hulk’s dick if Hulk got too friendly with him right now.

 

Phil is very protective over those kids. Maybe being a vice-principal was his true calling, in another life.

 

Tony yawned, feeling tired and energized all at once, turning over so his back was to Steve’s chest, humming pleasantly when Steve pulled him back against him. “Is that why you came to see me? Cuddle time now? You know, I heard that, you know, back when you were growing up, omegas helping omegas through their heat, was just being friendly.”

 

Steve hummed back, nuzzling at Tony’s neck. “Hmm, it was. Me and Bucky used to be all over each other during our heats. Would get all riled up when the alphas tried to chat us up leading up to the main event, couldn’t keep our hands off each other when it came.”

 

Tony’s eyes blinked open. It’s not like he cared, because he doesn’t think he’s ever had a monogamous relationship in his life, but he was curious. “Did you love him?”

 

Steve nodded, sounding a bit sad, “Yes. He was my moon and stars. I loved him more than anything.”

 

“You two were monogamous though?”

 

“Not really, we just never found ourselves going for anyone else. Spent a few heats with other omegas, but that’s about it.”

 

Tony nodded again, sounding a bit better, “Oh. That sounds nice. I’ve never been one to stick to one single person.”

 

Steve sounded amused this time, “But you _do_ like omegas. I know how to use the internet. I haven’t found a single proof of you dating or even just fucking an alpha before.”

 

Tony sighed, “Yeah, well, alphas all smell funny. Like they got something sour under their skin. Don’t get me wrong, I love watching them trip over themselves to do things for me, but I don’t like smelling that constantly.”

 

“Lucky I’m not an alpha then. I would _love_ to do some bad things to you.”

 

Tony laughed again, “You’re cute when you’re trying to be sexy.” He rolled his hips back, feeling a little less itchy and little more heated. He kind of wanted to ask Steve to do those bad things he was thinking about. Steve being in the same room as him must be propelling their heats forward at a quicker pace. He was already starting to feel a little slick inside.

 

“Yes, well, I try to keep my partners interested. Can we take off our clothes? I feel a tad warm.”

 

Tony squirmed onto his back, rucking his shirt up and off before wriggling out of his sweats. He could feel the slick leaking out a nit now that his thighs weren’t pressed together, making him moan at the feel, and reach down to palm his red cock. Fuck, that made him feel good.

 

He could probably cum just like this, with his cock leaking onto his stomach, hole leaking onto the sheets. Of course, he wouldn’t deny getting something in him right now, but he had a while to go before he felt that ache that would make him need it.

 

Steve seemed excited too, sliding into the vee of his legs with a smile, locking their lips together while he pushed his cock against Tony’s, his own jumping against his stomach while slick dripped down his thighs.

 

Tony’s head turned down at the feeling, staring at Steve’s cock with unhidden lust. “God, that serum changed a lot more than muscles, didn’t it?”

 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, I think it was originally made for an alpha to use, not an omega. At least it didn’t give me a knot. I’m not sure if I could deal with the genital disphoria of being labeled as an alpha after that.”

 

Tony gave him a horrified look, “Who the hell would want that? Going about, misgendering someone cause of their biology. Who would even _want_ to pose as an alpha?”

 

Steve shrugged, pushing their cocks together more firmly, making both their breaths stutter a bit. “I don’t know. Omegas and Betas used to pose as alphas all the time. I think they somehow think being an alpha is better?”

 

Tony snorted, reaching out a hand to circle them both, his hole twitching and spitting out more slick, “Stupid. What could be more fun in life, than making some dumb alpha trip all over themselves for your attention? I mean, for some people I guess that could be a nightmare, but I love it when they beg me to let them knot me. When they beg me to let them stay in my presence just another minute more.” He slid his tongue into Steve’s mouth, feeling close and hoping Steve was getting close too. “Fuck, I always found that a heady sensation.”

 

Steve pulled back with a smirk, attaching his lips to Tony’s neck and sucking, whispering against the skin hoarsely, “I always did too. Sometimes me and Bucky would wait too long into our heat to go back to our apartment, watching big dumb alphas get hard and desperate in public. It feels so good to watch them lose themselves, knowing that’s exactly what would happen when we finally got together at home, pushing each other into the bed and making each other cum until we felt too sensitive to go on.”

 

Tony let out a small breathless gasp, cum spilling onto his stomach. Steve let out a louder groan into his ear though, grinding down into Tony’s hand and cock in a way that made Tony felt sensitive shocks go through him. It felt way better than it had any right to.

 

When Steve finally settled against him, thighs shaking, they both felt rung out and tired.

 

Their heat hadn’t even really begun though.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at gayestblogonthesite.tumblr.com


End file.
